


Just the Three of Us

by alexcat



Series: Unlikely Lovers [3]
Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms, Crusade
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Max and Trace make Dureena a part of their love.
Relationships: Max Eilerson/Trace Miller, Max Eilerson/Trace Miller/Dureena Nafeel
Series: Unlikely Lovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895377
Collections: Babylon 5 Love Month, Of Elves and Men





	Just the Three of Us

Max watched Trace and Dureena making love. It was Trace’s first real time without Max joining in. He should have stayed away, but he couldn’t. Max  
wanted to touch them both but made himself watch quietly. Trace moaned as he finally entered her, and Max thought he’d melt. She moaned and wrapped her legs around the younger man. Max gasped as Trace began to move inside the exotic alien woman. Max finally slid a hand inside his robe to touch himself. There was no way he could watch this without doing something! 

Trace whispered to Dureena, telling her how good she felt and how much he wanted to please her. She told him what she wanted, and finally screamed his name when he had gotten it perfect. Max was so close, just watching them. He stroked himself faster as Trace rammed deep inside her and leaned his body down to lie on her, to kiss her as he filled her, over and over again until neither of them was moving. Max had come when Trace did, biting his lip to keep quiet. He quietly slipped into the bathroom to clean himself, and to give the two lovers a moment alone. 

Max looked at his flushed face in the mirror. He smiled to himself when he thought about his two lovers. He hoped that they wouldn’t fall in love and leave him alone. He didn’t know what he’d do without Trace. He was fond of Dureena, but he was in love with Trace and had been since the first time the brash young pilot had had enough nerve to argue with him. 

________________________________________________________________________

Max thought he would die waiting for Trace to make some kind of move. He had hoped that he could convince Trace to join him in the shower when he sprained his ankle, but the younger man had acted so innocent. The night he finally got Trace drunk was the most erotic night of his life. He had never felt pleasure like that the inexperienced younger man had given him. The two of them had made love with hands and mouths for several weeks after that. 

Then the heat increased.

Max had been out in the field with his crew for several days. Trace had been back at the base camp helping with the unloading of supplies. Some of the pilots were taking turns flying the shuttles up to the larger supply ship to retrieve the cargo. One of the shuttles had a malfunction, and Max had stood in the hot sun and watched it crash into the ground miles away. His heart almost stopped. Trace! Oh God! 

Max dropped what he was doing and jumped into one of the small landcraft that they used in the field. He sped back to the base as quickly as he could. Tears kept getting in his eyes as he drove. When he drove into the base camp, no one was there. He followed the smoke out to the crash site. People were standing all around. He didn’t see his young lover anywhere. His heart sank and tears blurred his vision. NO! NO! NO!

He almost fainted when a pair of hands settled on his shoulders and someone whispered “Maxi” in his ear. He turned and grabbed Trace. The zeno-archaelologist dragged the pilot back to his landcraft and drove him back to the deserted camp. He never said one word as he led the bewildered young man to his tent. When the closed the flap, he turned to Trace and kissed him. He kept kissing him until they both were naked and breathless. 

“Don’t ever leave me,” Max whispered as the two of them lay on the small bed in Max’ tent.

“Maxi, I’m not going anywhere.” Trace slid his hands down to cup Max’ bottom as he pulled Max against him. He kneaded the older man’s ass in his hands and finally began to tease the valley in the middle… running his fingers gently down as far as he could reach. Max moaned. Trace licked his finger and slid the tip inside his lover. Max gasped this time. 

“Yes,” was all Max could manage as Trace moved so his cock rubbed Max’ ass, while he slid his finger just a little deeper. This continued for some time. Max was afraid to ask Trace to make love to him; afraid his lover would turn away. Finally, Trace had wiggled so much that his penis lay against the base of Max’ spine. 

“Max? Have you ever… well, have you ever had your cock inside a man before?”

“No,” was the choked reply. 

“Have you ever had anyone inside you?”

“No.”

“Can I? Can I make love to you, Max?”

“God, yes, please…” was Max’ reply.

“Max, I need…” Max knew that Trace was looking at the size of his penis as compared to the tight little hole he was about to enter. Max smiled as a shiver of anticipation ran through him.

“Oil in the drawer. Use that.”

Trace’s hand shook as he dribbled the oil on himself and Max. The scientist moved onto all fours in front of Trace.

“Will I hurt you a lot?”

“I don’t think so. Go slow.”

Trace pressed gently into Max, moving slowly. Max had expected it to hurt, and it did. Trace wasn’t a small man. Max relaxed his body to be able to accommodate his lover. Trace entered Max inch by inch. Both men were shaking with passion and a bit of fear by the time the younger man began to move. He plunged slowly the first time, moving faster with each thrust. Max hadn’t expected pleasure, but he began to feel it… deep inside. He leaned down on his elbows so he could move his hand underneath his body to stroke himself.

“Oh God, Max, I love you,” Trace ground out through clenched teeth as he finally let himself come. Max didn’t know if it was the physical pleasure or if it was the words, but he came too, filling his hand and wetting his bed. He moved to lie down as his young lover slipped out of him. Max lay on his side with Trace behind him.

________________________________________________________________________

Trace and Dureena were asleep snuggled up in one anothers’ arms when Max came back into the bedroom. He lay down beside them in the bed and watched them, smiling. He must have dozed off because when he woke, he had two mouths touching him. Dureena was licking his chest, and Trace was some where around his knees. The two of them didn’t let up until Max was begging. Then Trace offered himself to Max. 

“Are you sure? Trace, it hurts the first time. Are you really sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, Maxi,” came the whispered reply. 

Dureena found their stash of oil and poured some into her hands. She rubbed them together and began to stroke Max with one hand, while she slid two fingers inside her dark-haired lover. Trace sucked his breath in. Once Dureena was satisfied, she motioned Max to come closer. She guided him with her hands, until his head was pressing against Trace’s tight entrance. She managed to cajole both men into moving closer and closer until Max was buried inside the love of his life. Trace had tears running down his face as he looked over his shoulder at Max, who started to withdraw.

“No, Max!” Trace said quickly.

Dureena stroked Trace’s smooth back and held one of Max’ hands as he began to move. 

“Oh God, its so tight and hot! I never expected it to be so hot!” Max ground out as he tried not to hurt Trace.

Passion was driving both men. Trace met each thrust now, taking all Max offered. If there was pain, the pleasure was stronger. Dureena continued to caress each one and whisper to each of them. Max came hard, driving himself deep, giving Trace all he had and finally whispering “I love you so much, Trace,” as his heart finally began to slow a bit and he was able to breathe again. 

When they were all able to move, they lay down with Max in the middle. 

“Max, we need to tell you something,” Dureena began, and the older man’s heart sank. They were going to leave him. He knew it.

Trace spoke, “We all seem to be ... uh... good together and well, I love you and Dureena, while she’s not sure it’s love, is crazy about you too. We think the three of us should be together… like a family, sort of. Does that make sense?”

Max couldn’t believe what he heard. They wanted to be with him, both of them! He pulled them both close and planted a kiss on the head of each one. It was just then that he realized he had finally told Trace how much he loved him. He smiled and closed his eyes to sleep, feeling secure and happy for one of the few times in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
